legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Arzonia
María Pirotecnia Arzonia (also known as the Angel of Flame in her Cyborg form) is a anti-hero/supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and will be a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) as a holy spirit. Outside the main story, Maria also serves as the main heroine of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, the supporting protagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the female protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Scorched. Maria was a half-Spaniard illegmate daughter of a Mafusa Gang member who abandoned his lover. She lived together with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, after her mother died, but her elder half-brothers later kidnapped her and forced her to join Mafusa Gang, where she suffered from her brother's abuse and torture for years until she finally snapped and killed her brothers. Because of the Unknown Figure's attack, Maria was burned and disfigured, but she was later reconstructed into a Cyborg and became a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. Later, she regained her memory and sacrificed herself to save Acqua of the Back from Aleister Crowley by killing herself in a self-explosion, forcing Crowley to retreat. Her soul moved to the Heaven and became a Spirit Guide. Her name was later carried on by many Catholic Church members who was freed from the control of Michael Langdon. Soon afterwards, Maria was held as a spiritual guide of a group of Catholic rebels. Later, when Michael Langdon revealed his true nature and became the new Pope, Maria returned from Paradise and started another holy war against Michael in order to restore Catholic Church. She became the spiritual leader of Catholic Rebels and an ally of Katarina Couteau in her fight against the KnightWalker Family. After the destruction of The Fallen's Essence and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Maria and her friend, Matt Butcher, tracked an escaped Michael back in time and went into Sleepy Hollow. Overall, Maria is one of the most recurring heroines in CIS Productions storylines and she later even became the one with the Team Witness and later the Alliance of Freedom in order to stop Moloch. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview Name As a common name in a country like Spain, '''Maria' is a feminine given name. It is given in many languages influenced by Latin Christianity. It has two separate origins: the feminine form of the Roman name Marius, and, more significantly, as the Latin form of the name of Mary, mother of Jesus. Maria (Μαρία) is a form of the name used in the New Testament, standing alongside Mariam Μαριάμ. It reflets the Syro-Aramaic name Maryam, which is in turn derived from the Biblical Hebrew name Miriam. As a result of their similarity and syncretism, the Latin original name Maria and the Hebrew-derived Maria combined to form a single name. The name is also sometimes used as a male (middle) name. This was historically the case in many Central European countries and still is the case in countries with strong Catholic traditions, where it signified patronage of the Virgin Mary (French-speakers often did the same with Marie). Besides Maria, Mother of Jesus (see Blessed Virgin Mary or Virgin Mary), there are three other women named Maria in the New Testament: Maria Magdalena and Maria Salomé, disciples of Jesus and Maria Betânia, sister of Lazarus. In Quranic tradition, the name is rendered Maryam, but Arabic reflects the Christian given name as Mārya مارية or Māryā ماريا Mārya al-Qibiṭiyya, a Coptic Egyptian woman given to Muhammad as a slave. When written in Spanish and Galician, Maria was written in the form of "María". Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. The surname "Arzonia" was a play on "arson", "zone" and "pyromaniac". ''Angel Form Maria's angel form is the form of a Seraph, the Angel of Fire. A seraph (/ˈsɛr.əf/, "the burning one"; pl. seraphs or seraphim /ˈsɛr.ə.fɪm/, in the King James Version also seraphims (plural); Hebrew: שָׂרָף śārāf, plural שְׂרָפִים śərāfîm; Latin: seraphim and seraphin (plural), also seraphus (-i, m.); Greek: σεραφείμ serapheím) is a type of celestial or heavenly being in Christianity and Judaism. The singular "seraph" is a back-formation from the plural "seraphim", whereas in Hebrew the singular is "saraph". Tradition places seraphim in the highest rank in the Christian angelic hierarchy and in the fifth rank of ten in the Jewish angelic hierarchy. A seminal passage in the Book of Isaiah (Isaiah 6:1-8) used the term to describe six-winged beings that fly around the Throne of God crying "holy, holy, holy". This throne scene, with its triple invocation of holiness (a formula that came to be known as the Trisagion), profoundly influenced subsequent theology, literature and art. Its influence is frequently seen in works depicting angels, heaven and apotheosis. Seraphim are mentioned as celestial beings in an influential Hellenistic work, the Book of Enoch, and the Book of Revelation. Maria's angel form was influnced by the concept of '''Camael'. Camael (prob. alternate spelling of either Chamuel חַמּוּאֵל (from chammah חַמָּה: "heat", "rage")—"anger/wrath of God" or Qemuel קְמוּאֵל (from qum קוּם: "to arise", "to stand up")—"God is risen", "raised by God", "one who sees/stands before God"; also spelled as Khamael, Camiel, Cameel or Camniel) is the Archangel of strength, courage and war in Christian and Jewish mythology and angelology. He is known as one of the ten Kabbalah angels, assigned to the sephira Gevurah. Camael's name is also included in Pseudo-Dionysius' 5th or 6th century AD, "Corpus Areopagiticum" as one of the seven Archangels along with Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. He is claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden holding a flaming sword. Camael is not recognized by the Catholic Church due to the Vatican's decision to ban the veneration of angels not mentioned in the Bible. On the Kabbalah Tree of Life, Camael was also the angel of the sephira of Gevurah or geburah (גבורה), which is the fifth sephirah in the kabbalistic tree of life, and it is the second of the emotive attributes of the sephirot. It sits below Binah, across from Chesed, and above Hod. Gevurah is 'the essence of judgment (DIN) and limitation, and corresponds to awe and the element of fire,' Gevurah is associated with the color red. ''Appearance Being in the height of 1.68m, Maria is very tall and attractive for her age (13 years old). She has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skins. She also has a slender figure and long blond hair, and her hair is waist long. She called her hair "my little waterfall". Maria did not mind talking about her height and jokingly said she just had a "little" growth spurt by the time she was coerced to join Mafusa Gang, and people often mistaken her as 18 years old. Despite never ever trying to brag about her beauty since she is not a narcissist, Maria's beauty was so noticeably stunning that both Carl Robinson and Patriarch Krans could not ignore her charm when he first saw her, and Carl remarked that Maria's beauty was born natural, like a forest elf. She had a pair of greenish-blue eyes as well as a small nose, and she always looked calmed and gentle, being polite to whoever she was conversing with, from Mikan Tsumiki to Cardinal Sforza. After she was burned by Micheal, however, Maria's body was scarred and disfigured seriously and horribly, to the point that she cannot even walk without hiding inside her Cyborg armor. With her cyborg armor produced by the KnightWalker Family, Maria's height increased even more. Her eyes turned orange after she was brainwashed into the Angel of Flame, and her hair became shorter resulted by her burns. She wore a mask in order to hide her face, which was severely scarred and burned in Michael's attack. However, her scarred face was still so distinguished that she was immediately recognized by Acqua after he punched her mask. ]]After her return to life as an angelic spirit, Maria was apparently having her long hair growing back and was able to shape-shift into several attires. Her height is not that towering and monstrous when she was a Cyborg, but was still much taller than the time when she was a human. Her eyes turned green due to the golden holy aura combined with her blue eyes had resulted in a green reflection. She mostly presented herself inside a silver armor with golden stripes, wearing a small red hat and wielded a long golden sword that would release light and/or heat. However, for some times, she disguised herself as a simple wench who wore white hood and behaved like a childish brat in order to cause confusions, like how she test Matt Butcher of being reliable or not, therefore putting her trust in him and sealing the friendship. She also dressed up as ordinary ladies or sailors in order to hide her true identities under certain circumstances (see below paragraphs for more informations). Introduction Maria used to be sweet and pure-hearted, but her brothers kept abusing her and pushing her. After seeing her brother's cruelty and the world's chaotic state after the start of World War III, she became a more violent and deluded vigilante who burned down her cruel brothers and bombed child kidnappers with no hesitation. Like Katarina Couteau and Carl Robinson, Maria is relentless towards the worst kinds of her enemy, and she was also selfless, being willingly to sacrifise herself in order to save others. Under Eckidina's influence, Maria became an deluded Knight Templar with short temper and thirst for kill. She tried to kill Acqua of the Back under Eckidina's influence, because she believed Eckidina that Acqua is a murderer and is responsible for her brothers' death. Under this evil persona, Maria turned into an insane, cold-hearted and remorseless killer who would kill anyone who had disobeyed her or in her way, and her greates aim under the brainwashing was to kill Acqua of the Back. As a brainwashed cyborg, Maria often bursted into rage like her main personality, albeit much more murderous and vicious. However, when she saw a hand cuff all by an accident, Maria's memory returned and she eventually felt regret of what she had done under Eckidina's control. Eventually, she returned to her heroic personality and sacrificed herself to save Acqua and defeat Crowley. After she came back into Earth as a holy spirit, she began on another crusade with the Catholic Rebels and had many goals, with the first and the formost - kill Michael Langdon. After her return as a holy spirit, Maria remained her original personality of being a kind-hearted helper as well as a wrathful and violent well-intentioned extremist, but Maria became more matured as well as more clever. She still remained her kind relationship with her late mother, and once being question if her return to the plane of earth will worried her mother, Maria replied that her mother would understand and will be proud to have such a fearless daughter. She also channeled several spirits of the martyrs in order to fight against the demons from Hell, creating several heartwarming sequence as well. Despite maintaining her hot-headed and feisty personality when she was alive as a mortal, Maria is also cautious. During the final phase of battle against the New World Order, Maria suspected that the reason which Michael Langdon joined the forces against Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant was not out of redemption but out of his own good. Soon, Maria along with Matt tracked down Michael back to Sleepy Hollow as soon as Diabla was destroyed, and when they witnessed that Michael managed to resurrect Moloch right after the latter's apparent demise, Maria did not hestitate on planning to destroy him in order to stop his plan forever. Maria is the most stoic member of the Catholic Rebels, making herself a perfect team leader, but she will also expressed some little emotions even if she was not enraged or excited, like some small sparks instead of some explosion. Like Katarina, Maria had no remorse on killing her worst enemy since she considered their deeds are utterly horrid and sadistic, but Maria was much more intellegent and would concerned on strategy, making her seizing the right chance to fight all the time. Despite this, Maria could be blinded by her own rage and made her underestimate her enemy, though it rarely happened. However, despite of being freed, Maria was still haunted by Michael's attack on her which ruined her life. She would brust into tears almost immediately when she recalled that horrid events happened in Thanksgiving, when Michael attacked and burned her. Therefore, Maria held a great hatred towards Michael, and this hatred was even harder when Michael started his tyranny after usurping the position of Pope. In the original concept, Maria was supposed to be absend after she ascended herself into the Heaven and found her peace until the day come for her to return, but soon when ''Firenza Junior was released, the writer himself decided that Maria should reprise her role as a supporting hero in order to connect Eckidina Arc with both The Corbin Files and Conquest Arc accurately. Therefore, Maria's later role was promoted as a more major and important character, being a spiritual inspiration of many heroes as well. ''Logo FieryHeartoftheLordofLight.png Data * .]]Name: Maria Arzonia'' *''Nacionality: Spanish'' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Former Human, Angel, Embodiment of Light, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Destructive Flame Angel, Spirit Guide, Cleanser of Sins, Incarnation of Good/The Bright Side of God, Living Fire of Hope, Protector of Worlds, Team Witness' Guardian Angel, Embodient of Hope'' *''Age: 13 years old physically'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Speed, Light manipulation, summoning, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Immortality (types 4 and 7, if killed she simply returned to the Land of the Unliving), Lava manipulation, can kill any mortal through touch, Soul manipulation, Her power increases for every death she causes, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire and magma, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Does not need food, water, or air to survive, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (low-high), apparently immune to all attacks save unholy weapons (no limits fallacy), Hypnosis, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Tempreture manipulation, martial arts'' *''Weaknesses: Would be harmed by stronger demons even with her spiritual immortality, and her reckless personality and wrath will sometimes put herself in danger, the release of her angelic power shall weaken her for some time until she regained her strength once more'' *''Destructive Capacity: Universe level+ (was able to trap and kill the Morrigan and nearly succeeded in destroying all life in the 0th Multi-Universe), possibly multiverse level via powerscaling'' *''Range: Planetary X+ (in both human and angel forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Island Level +B, despite having destructive abilities, her defense is weak because she is more focused in using her energy to attack and not defense, might be even erased from existence if the attack was vicious enough'' *''Strength: Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the deaths she causes'' *''Stamina: Theorically limitless and can fight for eternity (as a Spirit), but the release of her angelic power may cost some of her power being slipped away until she regained them'' *''Standard Equipment: Chain Viper, Sword of Sins'' *''Intelligence: Immensely intelligent, has vast knowledge of the universe, commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Hell, knowledge of martial arts, intimate knowledge of the explosives, vitally resourceful in toxicology and would distinguish different kinds of poison'' *''Summary: Human Extremist (formerly); Spirit Guide from Paradise'' *''IQ: 200,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Great Eruption: One of Maria's signature techniques in her Spirit form. She transforms her fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors.'' **''- Meteor Volcano: 'Resembles Great Eruption, but with multiple magma fists rather than just one. Maria points both fists into the air and fires a great number of magma fists upwards in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. It resembles a cross between a volcanic eruption and a meteor shower.'' **''- '''Wrath of Seraph: With releasing a certain amount of light, Maria expands herself into a 10-foot-tall giant angel shone with light which was her Seraph form.'' **''- Bite of Hellhound: Maria transforms her hands into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique is powerful enough to melt off part of FOLIE's arm with a glancing blow.'' **''- Explosive Volcano: Maria transforms her hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius. '' ''Personal information ''All informations of Maria Arzonia, such as her hobbies, her favourite things, etc * Favorite Color: **''Gold, red, organge and white'' *''Favorite Foods:'' **''Spainish cuisine'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Fire-proof suit as well as her angelic armor'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Drawing, burning her enemies, hunting down the worst kind of people, festivals, her friends, hanging out with her godmother to find peace'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Matt Butcher, Acqua of the Back, Katarina Couteau, Carl Robinson, Kyouko Kirigiri, Sonia Nevermind, Jellal Fernandes, Chinatsu, Sister Mary Eunice, Daniel Reynolds, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Kathrine Sforza, Vento of the Front, Plaisir, Katrina Crane, La Folia Rihavein, Imperia Deamonne, Noelle Bor, Joe Corbin, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Sophie Foster, Diana Thomas, Villian, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Esther Blanchett, Aerisi Kalinoth'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Plaisir (rival), Fire Elsa, Will of the Grand Grimoire, Mephista, Jeremy Crane, Vanifer, Gideon'' *''Likes:'' **''Peace, kindness, freedom, equality'' *''Religion:'' **''Catholism'' *''Hates:'' **''Arson (burning innoncent people and public property), fanatics, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, Yoga, rapists, jeans, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, Leohart's Cult, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, serial killers, people who tried to harm her family, people who had no regards of traditions, people who had no regards of history, skeptism'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classic music'' *''Age:'' **''13 years old prior to her spiritual transformation'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Michael Langdon (temporary alliance in Diabla Arc), Pandora, Lusamine'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Her brothers, Michael Langdon, Moloch, The Fallen's Essence, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Mephisto, Blackheart, Black Fairy, Sasha, Heis, Melancholia, Eckidina KnightWalker, Hidden One, Evil Carl, Aleister Crowley, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Prince Hans, Blackbeard, Demonio, Misogi Kugawama, Terra of the Left, Sascha Vykos, Ara Astaroth '' ''Power Levels History Early life Unwilling Gangster Maria was an illegitimate child, and her mother, a poor Spanish woman, lived in poverty after abandoned by her lover. Thirteen years ago, due to poverty and sickness, Maria's mother died a month after giving birth to Maria. Fortunately, she rested in peace since Vento, who happened to meet Maria's mother, had took care of the woman as her midwife, and raised Maria according to her mother's will, until one day, Maria's brothers found their half-sister and abducted her, turning her into an unwilling Mafusa Gang member. After Aki Honda and Tomoo's death, Maria and her brothers hid themselves in Madrid, the capital of Spain. Her brothers wanted revenge against the Anti-KnightWalker Factions so they did their family business of arson and bombing again and again, just wanting to humiliate organizations like Peace Foundation. The brothers drink alcohol and beat their sister, turning her into a servant who worked for them without salaries. Vento despise the Arzonia brothers and what they did to their half-sister, but she had nothing to do, so every year, whenever a holiday (whether it is Western or not) came - Spring Festival, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas - Vento always came to Madrid and visited Maria secretly. Vento also lit a candle with her every year in Mother's Day, to honor Maria's mother. Terrifying Nightmare Michael Langdon Suffering Crusade Killing Her Brothers Ambush and Seemly Death Fate Worse than Death Angel of Flame Brainwash Folkestone Death Ascend into Paradise Return Becoming a Holy Spirit Aiding Carl Robinson Meeting Magilou Meeting Esther Grand Grimoire Byzantine Parang Melancholia's Strike Blood Weaponize Underwater Base Melancholia's Last Stand Revealing of Ara's Presence Plaisir's Pledge FOLIE Matt's Resurrection Mourning Eugen Era of Science Arrival in Paris Sonia's Death Action in Brazil Maria VS. CM Truth Behind Mafusa Gang Qliphoth Black Tao Mafusa Gang Revenge Godom Empire Leohart's Cult Aryana Westcott Order of Terror Diabla "Farewell, Katarina" Arendelle Sleepy Hollow Moloch's Return Horseman of Conquest Disguise as Mannequin Twins Time Bomb Blood Rush Dead Will Flood the Streets Looking For a Cure Pure of Heart Proposal Being a blood-thirsty invigilate does not mean falling into a corruptible state, and '''Maria Arzonia' is an example of this. Being an illegitimate child suffering abuse from her three brothers loyal to Mafusa Gang, Maria hated their family's so-called "family business" - arson and bombing - to her three brother's dismay. The only family in her eyes was her mother, her godmother (Vento of the Front) as well as her childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki, before Mikan fell into despair. Maria was shocked by the news of Mikan falling into despair but still being friendly to her, hoping to find security from her and making Mikan back to her pleasant and caring personality. After a huge amount of job given by a disguised Michael Langdon came in front of the door of Arzonia Family, the three brothers were tempted, but Maria was not interested in this and only wished to live a peaceful life... which was hard for her to come true. After one of the three brothers had died, the rest of two tried to force Maria into burning the properties belonged to the entire Peace Foundation or being a streetwalker. Being a self-honored girl, Maria had to accept the offer and tried to make her brothers pleased and admire her even if she knew the consequences will be bad. However, her self guilty-conscience after accidentally killing a holy knight drove her to leave her brother and the criminal life of being a Mafusa Gangster. However, she was unfortunately being caught and suffered from abuse, eventually snapped and burned her abusive brothers alive... before praying to Virgin Mary to take the blame on herself, not to others. Then, trying to protect the world, she became a vengeful vigilante and saved hundreds of children from Johan Liebert's minions, but eventually she was attacked by Michael Langdon and suffered from a serious disfigurement, eventually ending up becoming a Cyborg. However, the memories of her good side never died out and eventually broke free from Eckidina's control. Seeing herself ended up becoming a ruthless killer and madwoman, Maria eventually sacrificed herself to stop Aleister Crowley's plan of killing Acqua of the Back, the man who tried to capture her, and became a pure-hearted spirit to the higher existence. She later helped Katarina going through Michael Langdon's illusion despite difficulties, while willingly to take blame for Eugen's death since Maria herself was once a Mafusa Gang member. Maria represents bravery as well as revolutionary mind. Despite being a well-intentioned extremist, Maria only tried to make the world a better place instead of hurting others for sheer fun, being the polar opposite of Fiamma of the Right and Kureto Hīragi. ''Goals In General *Free herself from the misery haunting throughout her life (completed after death)'' *''Atone her sin committed while as a Mafusa Gangster (ongoing)'' ''The Corbin Files *Restore Mikan Tsumiki back to her original personality (failed)'' *''Abandon her life as a criminal and quit Mafusa Gang (completed)'' *''Kill her abusive brothers to stop their crime sprees (completed)'' *''Have the KnightWalker Family destroyed (failed)'' *''Quit from being a puppet of the KnightWalkers (completed after death)'' *''Reunite with her mother in afterlife (completed after death)'' *''Save Katarina from Michael's control (completed)'' ''Firenza Junior *Help Carl Robinson and his allies as much as she could (completed)'' *''Persuading Katherine Sforza from building the Catholic Rebels (completed)'' *''Prevent Carl from going berserk (almost failed; temporarily succeeded)'' *''Help Carl to kill the Future Fusion Melancholia (succeeded)'' *''Save the soul of Plasir (failed)'' *''Destroy FOLIE (almost failed; complete after the sacrifice of Matt)'' *''Save Carl from being dragged into the past (failed)'' *''Bring Matt Butcher back to life (completed)'' ''Saga AA Leohart's Cult Arc Despair Arc Order of Terror Arc Diabla Arc Battle for Earth Arc All Forms and disguise Crimson rose by davidnightmare-da4jtkg.jpg|Mortal Form QWASDEER235.png|Angelic Form (normal) 61618684 p1 master1200.jpg|Normie disguise QWASDEE234875.png|Angelic Form (Berserk) QWEEARS123.png|Wench disguise Droidh2013-10-22(134845) alien cyborg by zerojs-d605py3.jpg|Cyborg Form The heat of illusion by amorphisss-d9n6ejr.png|Phoenix form QWASDEER2365.PNG|Seraph Form Image-bloodborne-doll-07.jpg|As "Donna Elvira Mannequin" Bloodborne™_20151126093114.png|As "Donna Anna Mannequin" Relationships Matt Butcher When Maria firstly met Matt, she attempted to test his own responsibility to resist rude offering, and then Maria was very delight to see that Matt was a reliable person, and she soon helped him to stay away from the dangerous situations for several times, being Matt's own Angel of Protection. They soon developed a budding romantic relationships and fought always together without ignoring each other. Sometimes, Maria would feel fraustrated for Matt's own jovial and careless personality, and comparing him to a lot more cynical Carl Robinson made her fraustrated. Even so, this was only some little annoyance, not dislike. The two at last had developed a relationship combined with romantic relationship, partnership as war comrades as well as family relationship, since both of them were orphans and had tragic suffering. The great difference between the two's childhood was that Maria was an illegimate child born in misery and suffered abuse in her childhood, while Matt was loved by a lot more people and had a normal life. Even so, this did not denied the fact that both of them suffered after losing their family. Carl Robinson Even working as friends and partners, Carl and Maria's relationships is a lot more frosty compared to that between Maria and Matt. Intending to get closer to Carl as his friend, Maria did everything for Carl and tried to tell Carl the most vital thing was not revenge, but nothing worked since Carl only focused on his own revenge. Despite she herself wanted to seek vengence upon Michael Langdon, Maria knew the true Public Enemy was Eckidina KnightWalker, and Maria wanted to save others so that she fought against the enemies. Carl, on the other hand, was focusing on his own revenge against Pandora and would not care if take a life or not, and Maria was angry that Carl later treated his friends as tools during his falling into depths towards villainy, especially after Carl killed Mary Spencer even after he made a promise not to kill her. Remorseless of his actions, Carl tried to justify his actions by telling Maria that Lady Spencer had killed so many people and deserved to be sentenced for her guilt, ignoring the fact that Lady Spencer was brainwashed. Hearing this and seeing Carl's rude commenting on Esther's leaving, Maria was so infuriated that she almost cut all her tie between her and Matt, claiming he did not deserve to be a rightful Picca. However, Maria eventually decided to return for Carl in order to save him, believing he still had one gilmpse of redemption. ''Magilou .]] After their unexptected meeting, Maria and Magilou retained a good friendship, as Maria fell amused by Magilou's humor, and Magilou admired Maria for her courage. Maria rarely laughed out, but sometimes she will laughed at Magilou's some mildly clumsy and funny moments without any bad intentions, unless this had caused bad consequences and Maria would not laugh since she did not want to mock Magilou. Being together within the Catholic Rebels after the destruction of Aldegyr Kingdom, Maria and Magilou also fought together against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the ailases of 'Corazon' and 'Diamante, respectively. Knowing about Magilou's tragic past, Maria often showed warming moments to Magilou, saying she would like to see the latter smile naturally. Katarina Couteau Michael Langdon Power & Ablities (Spiritual) Pyrokinesis and related abilities Fire Power Lava Power Heat Power * '''Tempreture Up - While fighting against an opponent, Maria (as a spirit) is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees celcius, 5,500 degrees celcius, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees celcius. The more Maria raises her temperature, the redder her skin gets and the more dangerous her techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Maria turns completely bright red orange and her face in particular turns golden yellow. Due to all of her equipments' heat immunity, the rising tempreture will not burn, melt, boil or vaporize anything wield and wear. **'Extreme Tempreture (Phoenix Form Only)' - In her lava form or fire form, however, the maximnum level of tempreture will even increase into 20,000 degrees celcius and cause everything she touched to burn, vaporize or melt, and people who is near her in a zone apprximately 20m in radius will suffer terrible burnt. This is seldom used unless since it is the last resort. ***Maria will also take a form similar to a phoenix when using this ability. *'Steam Iron' - After heated herself up with heat magic, Maria slams her heated fist on her foe and inflict damage upon her enemy and cause great damage. **'Steam Iron, 10,000 Degrees (Seraph Form only)' - A power-up version of Steam Iron which could be use to turn metal and rocks into molten states, and after that, Maria will slam the newly made magma onto her enemies. **'Steam Iron, 20,000 Degrees (Phoenix Form only)' *'Heat Transferring' - In combat, Maria can use her heat up ability to transfer heat to other people's weapons in order to make them too hot to hold. ''Photokinesis *'Photon Transformation''' - Due to her elemental choice of fire, magma, hor air and light, Maria could transform into photons as she wished, and those photons shall not be destroyed and would serves as attack or diversion until they merged back into Maria's copereal spirit form. *'Speed of Light' - Maria makes her own body surrounded golden aura and proceeds to attack her enemies in speed of light, and with this kind of ability, Maria will give as much punches as she want to attack her foes. *'Light Sword' - Maria's spiritual sword will turn into a form made of bright golden light and will have great power of destruction towards her enemy. *''' Radiant Sphere''' - In this ability, Maria summons a spherical mass of light of variable size and intensity as a weapon or a source of lumination. Most commonly, it is approximately 85cm in diameter and emits 220 candelas of luminosity, but has been observed to grow to bigger sizes and brighter luminosity. Despite its ability to emit large amounts of light, the sphere emits no heat. It does not appear to be composed of any form of matter, and is able to pass through material barriers effortlessly. **'Radiance Explosion (Seraph Form & Phoenix Form Only)' - Maria extended the light sphere into a larger and brigther one, up to 10m in diameter and emit over 100,000 candelas. She then controls the sphere and struck it towards her enemies, causing massive explosion. ''Major Battles The Corbin Files * ''Maria VS. Parcifal *''Maria VS. Her brothers'' *''Maria VS. Aurozia Terrorists'' *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon'' *''Maria (Cyborg Persona) VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Maria VS. Kaori'' *''Maria VS. Aleister Crowley'' ''Firenza Junior *''Maria VS. Melancholia *''Maria VS. Shinya Banba'' *''Maria VS. Corrupted Mary Spencer'' *''Maria VS. Corrupted Carl'' *''Maria VS. Melancholia (Supreme Croat Form)'' *''Maria VS. FOLIE'' ''Saga AA CM 130 Arc *''Maria VS. Aruka Couteau *''Maria VS. B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' ''Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc *''Maria VS. Evil Katarina (Elesis) *''Maria VS. Sasha'' ''Godom Arc *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon *''Maria VS. Terra of the Left'' *''Maria VS. Emperor Tathagata Killer'' ''Leohart's Cult Arc *''Maria VS. Michael *''Maria VS. Future Michael'' *''Maria VS. Trolls'' *''Maria VS. Leohart's Cult'' *''Maria VS. Sin Archbishops'' *''Maria VS. Ara'' ''Aryana Arc *''Maria VS. Aryana ''Despair Arc *''Maria VS. Mikan Tsumiki *''Maria VS. Vento of the Front'' ''Order of Terror Arc Diabla Arc Battle of Earth Arc *''Maria VS. The Fallen's Essence *''Maria VS. Diabla (bodiless form)'' *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon'' ''Scorched *''Maria VS. Prince Hans *''Maria VS. Fire Elsa'' *''Maria VS. Carl'' *''Maria VS. Mephista'' *''Maria VS. Lost Pages of Grand Grimoire'' *''Maria VS. Michael (wielding the completed Grand Grimoire)'' ''Quotes *"Finally, I am free..."'' *''"Carl Robinson, if one day you are in troubles, I wish you will keep your hope. The foremost thing which a man in danger should never lost is the hope."'' *''"This is my own song sing by the blessed, composed by the blessed, and sing for the blessed."'' *''"Do you know why I help you for many times, Katarina? I see my own reflection on your personalty. We are all born for a destiny that no one can ever defile it; to save the world from annihilation."'' *''"Goodbye, Sasha. This time, for good."'' *''"There is nothing to LOL about!"'' *''Maria: "Are you okay?"'' **''Carl: "Why are you keep helping me?"'' **''Maria: "Maybe you remind me of myself... if I was a doofus."'' *''"Like one of friends always said, 'comrade' is not a Russian word."'' *''"Stop! Stop! No profane! My ears are burning in pain!"'' *''"The night is the darkest before dawn, and I promise you... The dawn is coming."'' *''"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."'' *''"Please, lead our way, for the night is dark and full of terrors."'' *''"What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you?! You're alone!"'' *''"All of my preperations have been done for this moment. This world will be torn apart, and yet out of the ashes, a group of heroes shall rise."'' *''"If this is my destiny, then I do not want to fail."'' *''"You want to become famous? Try dying. I can help you with that."'' *''"On Guy Fawkes Night 13 years ago, my mother gave birth to me. On Guy Fawkes Night in the last year, I gave myself a chance of reborn. Now, this phoenix is purified and is ready to set out,"'' *''"But I am only 13... before I died..."'' *''"You harmed my flesh and I will break your bone... Oh, wait, I have no flesh now."'' ''Quote about Maria *"The girl who burned down her dreadful brothers and the minions of Liebert to save lives, the girl who sacrificed herself to save London, the girl had became the true Angel of Flame, her name will be remembered forever. Her name is Maria Arzonia." - Acqua of the Back'' *''"I have seen many killers, criminals and terrorists. Many of them were cowards, sadists, psychopath or even worse. Maria, however, is completely different from them... Her story shall even make the devil cry." - Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''"God bless St. Maria Arzonia. May her soul rest in peace. For Jesus Christ, our Lord." - Noélle Bor'' *''"This is the fault of Aleister. Such a girl with talented bravery... She should work as one of my inquisitors." - Michael Langdon'' *''"The Angel of Flame saved the soul of us all." - Carl Robinson'' ''Gallery CrimsonRosePortrait.png TransST.png Droidh2013-10-22(134845) alien cyborg by zerojs-d605py3.jpg|As a Cyborg with her Cyborg mask CRSkillcutin.png|Without her Cyborg mask TransCR.png 59700372 p0.png 62381495 p0.png 61662337 p2 master1200.jpg 57611635_p2_master1200.jpg 58472529_p1_master1200.jpg 55560633_p0.jpg 56271951_p1_master1200.jpg 56214317_p0_master1200.jpg 56347970_p0_master1200.jpg 54886047_p1_master1200.jpg LyndinDarkSmile.png QWASDEERD2345.png QWEEARS1234.png QWWERASD.png QWEEARS123.png QWASDEERD.png QSWHJIAL.PNG QWASDEER235.png Elsword_Rose_Pixiv_PIK4_53840511_p0.png luiza-abrahao-do-it-for-her.jpg e356e353e497106f2bbff91da7c658e2.jpg rose-anime.jpg Oieevjrdo.jpg Teresa Linares.jpg Teresa (Concept).jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm0h3zmj21hc0u0wia.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm9p092j21hc0u0gra.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm2ct0rj21hc0u0gqj.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm0f0lvj21hc0u0dix.jpg 59407919 p0.png 60409563 p0.jpg Trivia *Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. *Being a Catholic, Maria is neutral on homosexual and is not homosexual herself. Even so, she thinks killing homosexual people simply due to hatred is nothing but a stupid and absurd crime. Maria also feels terribly sorry for Kyouko Kirigiri because of her loss of Sonia Nevermind, knowing their relationships are lovers. She also expressed her wish to let Sonia know Kyouko love her when Maria met Kyouko at Eugen's grave. *Maria's favorite food is paella, a Valencian rice dish. Her least favorite food are glutinous rice balls in sweet wine (also one of the least favorite food of her creator, ''Officer Candy Apple). *Maria is good at cooking, and Matt enjoyed the quiche she baked. *In Catholic Rebels, Maria's code name was Corazon, which is Spainish meaning "Heart", fitting the playing-card theme for all of major CR executives. **Maria - Corazon (Heart) - Love **Carl - Picca (Spade) - Death **Matt - Trebol (Clover, representing the club suit) - Happiness **Magilou - Diamante (Diamond) - Wealth *In Catholic Rebels, Maria had most of the Berserk Buttons than anyone else, and anything made her enraged shall resulted fatal consequences. Therefore, here is the rules according to the list on Matt Butcher's notebook. **Never call her birth mother a whore. **Never say profane words in front of her. **Never speak ill of anyone whom she considered as her family. **Never beaten or kill a closed one of hers in front of her. **Never do oscene things in front of her or on streets. **Never defile martyrs of whom she idolized. **Never harm innoncent people in front of her. **Never try to control her family and friends with mind control. **Never say xenophobic words in front of her. **Never betray her and her family. **Never oppress poors. **Never commit sexual assault or raping. **Never burn, kill and/or plunder the innoncent people. **Never deceive her and/or manipulate her compassion. **''And many, many more, and I am still finding out... ~ Matt Butcher'' *Maria is one of the few, if not only, characters of CIS Productions who never used any profane or obscene language. She cannot stand any vulgarity either, and she would shut her ears when hearing someone speaking shocking words. Therefore, she utterly feels disgust upon seeing Ara Astaroth's crimes. Even she was angry and/or fraustrated, she will avoid cussing and speak normal disapporving words with less vulgarity (like "such bad luck", "such insolence", "deceitful snake" or "no way") instead. *Maria's birthday, November 5th, is the very same day of Guy Fawkes Night. **Maria hated fire and explosives at first, but when she killed her abusive brothers with firecrackers and fire, she began to love them. She referred the death of her brother, which happened on her 13th birthday, is a day for her to reborn like a phoenix, meaning she had cleaned the criminal past of her family, putting her trauma behind and embracing a new life. *According to Officer Candy Apple himself, Maria is inspired by Bridgit Pike in Gotham and a childhood friend of his own. She is also inspired by El Che Guevera, the famous Cuban Marxism revolutionist. *Unlike her three brothers, Maria have very much respect on Christianity as well as religions and cultures around the entire world. *Maria spoke fluent Spanish and English (with some Spainish accent). However, she could sometime even forget how to speak English if she was too shock. *She speaks Spanish words very often, like when she expressed her gratitude, she spoke "gracias" (in Spanish) instead of "thank you" (in English). *After returning back as a spirit, Maria greeted people with curtesy very frequently, instead of shaking hands or bow. She is considered to be one of the most polite and graceful female characters in CIS Productions stories. *Her most admired historical figures includes El Che Guevara, Vladimir Lenin, Lu Xun, Sun Zhongshan, Mao Zedong, Karl Marx and Jean-Jacques Rousseau because of the revolutionary thinking. *Because she had turned into a Spirit, Maria could live forever in this form as long as she was not erased from existence. *Her favorite writers includes Lu Xun and George Orwell. *She hated Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin and Francisco Franco very much because of their dictatorship. However, she do admit that if there was not Stalin's efforts on the East Front, the whole Europe would fall under the control of Nazi Regime. *Maria is the good counterpart for many villains in the story, including: **'Arzonia Brothers': Maria hates war and terrorism despite she was born in a family like this, and at least she did see her brothers as family even if she is a illegimate child and despie what they did to her (until she finally snapped) since she inherited her mother's benevolence. Her brothers, on the other hand, are all warmongers and abusers who are selfish and greedy, to the point of using their sister as a tool in their actions and would abuse her with no qualm. **'Michael Langdon': Both of them are Catholics, but Maria had true loyalty towards God and intended to save the world with true heroic deeds without any demands or desire of high places; while Michael used a false heroic facade and gained himself the Pope, but having no true loyalty to God and only used the Church as a tool before destroying it alongside anything connected to faith. In addition to that, Maria is purely Chaotic Good and Michael is purely Chaotic Evil. **'Ara Astaroth': Even if they are both having a violent temper AND a sense of humor, Maria and Ara are not just evil counterpart but also a pair of bitter archenemies. Maria hates sexual and vulgar elements, and she cares a lot to the innoncent people. However, Ara have no qualm to make innoncent nuns as sex slaves and slaughter innoncent people of all ages to satisfy her own pleasure, pretty much to Maria's anger and disgust. **'Kanon Rihavein': Both of them have an angel form, but Maria is a real angelic spirit who arguably came back from the dead and became the Redeemed One, whereas Kanon is a human who used the Human Purifier to make herself into an angel. Maria never brags herself as an angel and never hates humans and trying to save humanity from corruption, while Kanon focused talking more on hating humans and trying to destroy humans and create her own utopia. ***'Heis': Like Ara, Heis is a contrast to Maria since she is a Fallen Angel born in Kanon's mind and is truly immortal, but Heis is more brutal and cruel than Kanon. Maria is a Angel of Salvation and never have any mind of evil despite her own brutal tendancies, as she only demonstrated them on her enemies in order to save her allies. ''Real-life Inspirations El Che Guevara Ernesto "Che" Guevara (Spanish pronunciation: ɣeˈβaɾa June 14, 1928 – October 9, 1967) was an Argentine Marxist revolutionary, physician, author, guerrilla leader, diplomat, and military theorist. A major figure of the Cuban Revolution, his stylized visage has become a ubiquitous counter-cultural symbol of rebellion and global insignia in popular culture. Liu Hulan Liu Hulan (刘胡兰, 1932–1947) was a young female spy during the Chinese Civil War between the Kuomintang and the Communist Party. She was born in Yunzhouxi village, in the Wenshui County of the Shanxi province. She joined the Communist Party in 1946 and soon after joined an association of women working in support of the Liberation Army. She was actively involved in organizing the villagers of Yunzhouxi in support of the Communist Party of China. Her contributions involved a wide range of activities, such as supplying food to the Eighth Liberation Army, relaying secret messages, and mending boots and uniforms. On January 12, 1947, the Kuomintang army under Yan Xishan invaded her village in response to the assassination of Shi Peihuai, the village chief of Yunzhouxi, who was known to be loyal to the Kuomintang. Upon entering the village, Kuomintang soldiers rounded up several reputed Communist Party members believed to be involved of the assassination, among them the teenager Liu Hulan. The party members were decapitated in the town square. Before killing Liu Hulan, the executioners paused, giving her one final chance to renounce her allegiance to the Communist Party. She refused, and was immediately beheaded. She was 14 years old. The life and death of Liu Hulan has become a symbol of the courage of the Chinese people, and is often cited as a homily of their loyalty to Communism. Her story is often told as an homage to the struggles endured, and the sacrifices made, for the cause of liberating China from centuries of rule by foreign powers. In recent history, Chinese political leaders have praised her heroism as the reason why the Chinese Communist Party has risen to take a dominant place in the politics and culture of modern China. It was in her memory that Mao Zedong wrote the famous line, "a great life, a glorious death" ("生的伟大, 死的光荣"). Charles de Gaulle Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle (French: də ɡol; 22 November 1890 – 9 November 1970) was a French general and statesman. He was the leader of Free France (1940–44) and the head of the Provisional Government of the French Republic (1944–46). In 1958, he founded the Fifth Republic and was elected as the 18th President of France, a position he held until his resignation in 1969. He was the dominant figure of France during the Cold War era and his memory continues to influence French politics. Jiang Zhuyun Jiang Zhuyun (Chinese: 江竹筠; 20 August 1920 – 14 November 1949) was a Chinese revolutionary martyr. During World War II, she was assigned an undercover role where she was required to appear as the wife of Peng Pongwu. He already had wife called Tan Zhenglun and because of this they unsuccessfully to keep their relationship professional. In 1944 the Communist party arranged for her to attend Sichuan University. There she worked secretly and she not only studied Russian but she read Russian media and books. She was happy when she was allowed to marry Peng Pongwu in 1945. The following year their son was born. Peng was leading a group of guerrillas when he was killed in 1948 and she took on his role. She left her son with Peng's first wife and led the group. Another revolutionary was captured and gave her name to her captors. She was arrested in Wanxian and she was imprisoned in Zhazidong Concentration Camp. She was tortured but she kept all her knowledge secret. She did manage to send out a letter and it is kept in Sanxia Museum in Chongqing. A quote from it says "Tortures are too small tasks for the Communists. Bamboo sticks are made of bamboo, but the will of the Communists is made of iron and steel". On 19 November, 1949, Jiang Zhuyun was executed, age 29. However, she shall always be remembered as one of the first martyrs in the early days of People's Republic of China. She is the basis of the character of Sister Jiang in the semi-fictional novel ''Red Crag and in the 1960s opera Sister Jiang, though in the opera the name is changed to Jiang Xueqin. ''Peter Kropotkin Prince Pyotr Alexeyevich Kropotkin (/kroʊˈpɒtkɪn, krə-/; Russian: Пётр Алексе́евич Кропо́ткин; December 9, 1842 – February 8, 1921) was a Russian activist, scientist, and philosopher, who advocated anarchism. Born into an aristocratic land-owning family, he attended a military school and later served as an officer in Siberia, where he participated in several geological expeditions. He was imprisoned for his activism in 1874 and managed to escape two years later. He spent the next 41 years in exile in Switzerland, France (where he was imprisoned for almost 4 years) and in England. He returned to Russia after the Russian Revolution in 1917 but was disappointed by the Bolshevik form of state socialism. Guy Fawkes Guy Fawkes (/ˈɡaɪ ˈfɔːks/; 13 April 1570 – 31 January 1606), also known as Guido Fawkes, the name he adopted while fighting for the Spanish, was a member of a group of provincial English Catholics who planned the failed Gunpowder Plot of 1605. Fawkes was born and educated in York. His father died when Fawkes was eight years old, after which his mother married a recusant Catholic. Fawkes converted to Catholicism and left for the continent, where he fought in the Eighty Years' War on the side of Catholic Spain against Protestant Dutch reformers in the Low Countries. He travelled to Spain to seek support for a Catholic rebellion in England without success. He later met Thomas Wintour, with whom he returned to England. Wintour introduced Fawkes to Robert Catesby, who planned to assassinate King James I and restore a Catholic monarch to the throne. The plotters leased an undercroft beneath the House of Lords, and Fawkes was placed in charge of the gunpowder they stockpiled there. Prompted by the receipt of an anonymous letter, the authorities searched Westminster Palace during the early hours of 5 November, and found Fawkes guarding the explosives. Over the next few days, he was questioned and tortured, and eventually he confessed. Immediately before his execution on 31 January, Fawkes fell from the scaffold where he was to be hanged and broke his neck, thus avoiding the agony of the mutilation that followed. Fawkes became synonymous with the Gunpowder Plot, the failure of which has been commemorated in Britain since 5 November 1605. His effigy is traditionally burned on a bonfire, commonly accompanied by a fireworks display. Zhou Enlai'' Zhou Enlai (Chinese: 周恩来; Wade–Giles: Chou En-lai; 5 March 1898 – 8 January 1976) was the first Premier of the People's Republic of China, serving from October 1949 until his death in January 1976. Zhou served along with Chairman Mao Zedong and was instrumental in the Communist Party's rise to power, and later in consolidating its control, forming foreign policy, and developing the Chinese economy. A skilled and able diplomat, Zhou served as the Chinese foreign minister from 1949 to 1958. Advocating peaceful coexistence with the West after the stalemated Korean War, he participated in the 1954 Geneva Conference and the 1955 Bandung Conference, and helped orchestrate Richard Nixon's 1972 visit to China. He helped devise policies regarding the bitter disputes with the U.S., Taiwan, the Soviet Union (after 1960), India and Vietnam. Zhou survived the purges of other top officials during the Cultural Revolution. While Mao dedicated most of his later years to political struggle and ideological work, Zhou was the main driving force behind the affairs of state during much of the Cultural Revolution. His attempts at mitigating the Red Guards' damage and his efforts to protect others from their wrath made him immensely popular in the Cultural Revolution's later stages. As Mao Zedong's health began to decline in 1971 and 1972, Zhou struggled against the Gang of Four internally over leadership of China. Zhou's health was also failing, however, and he died eight months before Mao on 8 January 1976. The massive public outpouring of grief in Beijing turned to anger towards the Gang of Four, leading to the Tiananmen Incident. Although succeeded by Hua Guofeng, it was Deng Xiaoping, Zhou's ally, who was able to outmaneuver the Gang of Four politically and eventually take Hua's place as paramount leader by 1978. Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Arsonists Category:Bombers Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anarchist Category:Gangsters Category:Anti Nazi Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Team Witness members Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tech Users Category:Gun Users Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Second in Command Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Communists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Superhumans Category:Martyrs Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:False Villain Category:Breakout Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Characters Category:Sister of Villain Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Life Drainers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Atoners Category:Pure Good Category:Characters that Porfirio 739 is Neutral towards Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Big Goods Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sibling Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Cute Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Loners Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Angel Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Likable Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Size Shifter Category:Abuse Victims Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Adventurers Category:Girlfriends Category:Psychics Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Chronos Empire Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Heroic Genius Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Action Heroines Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:Staff Users Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Caped Characters Category:Strategists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Feminists Category:Agile Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Woobies Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Framed Characters